


To Realize Who You Are

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: Peach's Loz Fics [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Just a short drabble, Link is a kid, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, i don't like using she/her pronouns when referring to younger me, i might add more chapters, neutral pronouns are used for link for most of the fic, so i couldn't bring myself to use them for link either, transphobia doesn't exist in my hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Growing up with his father Link realizes something about himself.





	To Realize Who You Are

A tired knight walked into his house greeted immediately by a flash of blonde speeding towards him. He chuckled as he was furiously hugged. 

"How was your day kiddo?“ He asked as the small kid pulled away.  
They happily jumped up and down as they explained how their tooth fell out while they were eating their lunch. They proudly pointed at the gap in their teeth. 

"My you‘re growing up so quickly,“ He smiled and ruffled their hair. 

"Can we practice sword fighting tonight?“ The kid asked looking up at their dad with big puppy eyes.

"It‘s getting late and I need to make dinner,“ a small frown appeared on the kids face before their dad continued, "but tomorrow I have the day off so we can then,“  
The kid lit up and began jumping up and down again. Their father chuckled and walked to their small kitchen.  
"I wanna help!“ The kid exclaimed and ran over. 

"Alright, I‘ll need your help getting all the ingredients,“ The kid nodded and listened intently before shooting off to grab everything.  
By the time they had eaten their food, it was dark and the kid was struggling to stay awake. Their dad scooped them up and put them in their bed. As he tucked them in they spoke up.  
"Can you tell me another story about the green heroes?“   
He thought for a second before replying, "Just a quick one, which hero do you want to hear about?“  
"The one who sailed the seas, cause he‘s a kid just like me!“ He smiled and began telling a story as his kid slowly drifted off,“

The next day after a hearty breakfast the knight and his kid stood outside their home. The child held a sword and shield and their father made slight adjustments to their pose.

"Hey, Dad?“

"Yes, sweetheart?“ There was a moment of silence before the kid simply shook their head, "nevermind.“

The knight frowned "You can tell me anything,“ he said.

The kid shook their head again, "I know, I just...forgot what I was gonna say,“ 

"Alright,“

Despite his work as a knight nothing could get him to work up a sweat quite like sparring with his kid. They held a sword like they were born to and fight like no other with such informal teaching. They still had improvements to make but their enthusiasm and endless energy would surely make quick work of that. 

The day passed in what felt like minutes and soon enough he was tucking his kid back into bed. 

"Can you tell me another story?“

"Of course, which hero?“ 

"The one who turned into a wolf! Awhoooo!“

"I wish I could be a green hero,“ 

"What‘s stopping you?“

"All the green heroes are boys,“

"No one ever said the hero has to be a boy,“

"….“

The knight walked into his home exclaiming, "Happy Birthday!“ The moment he stepped inside. His kid came rocketing towards him.

"What did you get me?“

The knight reached into his bag pulling out a book. He handed it to his kid who immediately flung it open.

"It‘s about the green heroes!“ They shouted in joy.

"Yep, that‘s got more info on each one of em than even me,“

A giant smile broke out across their face and gave their dad a big hug, "thank you! thank you! thank you!“

Every day the knight came home he was greeted by a blonde ball of energy and a new fact about the heroes.

"Did you know every hero is named Link?“  
"I didn‘t,“

"It‘s a very nice name,“

"Indeed it is,“

Then one day he wasn‘t greeted by anyone or anything.

"Hey, kiddo?“ He yelled out into the house. Worry began to take over when there was no response.  
"I knew I should have left the kid at the neighbors instead of leaving them home every day,“ he mumbled to himself as he searched the house. He reached the kid‘s door when he heard a small sob.

He paused and then gently opened the door. His kid sat on their bed wrapped up in blankets. He walked over and gently sat on the bed. They flopped against his side and he wrapped his arms around them.   
Eventually, they calmed down, their sobs turning into little sniffs.

"Kiddo what‘s wrong?“

"I wish I were born a boy. I wish I was a boy like all the heroes,“

"You can be a boy, nobody‘s stopping you,“

The kid paused for a second.

"I can just… be a boy?“

"If you feel like you‘re a boy, then you‘re a boy,“

"I‘m a boy,“ The knight‘s son said.

"And what should I call you?“

"Link, I want to be called Link,“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might add more chapters in the future depending on whether I finish some other wips and if I have more ideas. No plot just more drabbles.


End file.
